


Galaxy Wars

by Jekasha



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Issues, Force Bond (Star Wars), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Content, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekasha/pseuds/Jekasha
Summary: When Rey was small she used to look up into the stars and wish that something or someone would come along and tell her she belonged with them. Back in the real world stuck on Jakku working for Plutt stripping anything they could for parts she knows its just a dream.One day her stink heap boss tells her that there is going to be an announcement from the president that will change so many lives.Could hers be one of them.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hope

Rey was just finishing her lunch, laying in the dust and looking up at the sun, she knew it was bad for her eyes but it was better then looking at anything around here, she was surrounded by sand and wind, a dessert planet that just does nothing for the imagination. 

She was surprised already that Plutt had not shouted at her to get back to work, but she supposed even he had to let her have one break in the 15hour days she worked. Not that she had much of a choice, her parents leaving her here with him when she was just 5, meant that he owned her, and without him she would be dead. She would like to think that without her he would be broke and dead, but those were thoughts you kept to yourself around here.

Finally she got herself up and went back to work, two ships had been found on the outskirts, and off course Plutt had been the first greasy bastard to have a scout find them so they were his. "Girl get you skinny ass out of here and on your speeder to see what we got, lazy bitch". She rolled her eyes knowing that this was just him blowing off steam, grabbing her goggles she jumped on the speeder and followed the directions that Marnee gave her. 

As she got closer to the ships, she could not believe the sheer size of them. They dwarfed her and she could not wait to explore inside them, lucky for her she had been stripping ships for the 14 years and she was a master climber because of it. As she got her gear off the speeder she got ready and then climbed up the first part of the ship, making it to the first platform, she looked around, someone must have left pretty quick, there was a huge amount of scrap here, she would not be able to carry it back herself, she thought she should hurry back and tell the stink pot, but she wanted to be alone with her find, she was always curious, which, more often then not landed her in trouble, but she was also really smart because of it. 

She went though door after door seeing wires, metal, equipment even blasters that Plutt would practically cream his pants about, but she wasn't really interested in this everyday stuff, she wanted to find something she could treasure. 

One of the perks of growing up in a scrap yard was that you knew how to treasure things that no one else would, such as crumbs that would keep you alive in the night, because you 'carer' forgot to feed you, or water pouches that would make the difference between life and death. Rey had some treasures that she had hidden over the years, things that most people would look past but meant something to her, she had never really wondered why her parents left her, but surely they had to be better than Plutt. 

Making it to the second platform or level of the shit was a bit of a struggle, it seemed there was a collapse in the connecting tunnel, she stood on a shelf that was threatening to give way, but being 5ft 6 and rather small in stature did have its perks. As she got up there she was something shiny, it was rolling on the floor like it had been dislodged from its place, she picked it up, it was quite heavy in her hand. It almost looked like a holder for something, she could not quite work out what it was when her fingers brushed along a ridge int he meta, she cautiously clicked it and a blue laser came out of the end, it made such a loud noise that Rey dropped it. As it skidded across the floor it cut through everything in its path, She could not keep her eyes off it and had no idea what it was, she decided this was what she was looking for. 

As soon as she got back she ran to Plutt telling him about the haul they would have, but she needed all hands on deck, he swore loudly and then shouted at everyone ot ma there speeders and get all their shit. They all headed out, Rey quickly pretended to go to the bathroom, she snuck into her little corner behind the work shed where a cot lay on the floor in a shelter tent, she tucked the object under her mattress and made sure to sink it into the sand a bit to hide it from view. She took one final look at her treasure, and was really excited to come back tonight, what was it and how had it cut through things, some exploring and testing needed to be done and with her experience she felt she was best for the job.


	2. Hope continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has found her treasure but is not sure what it is. 
> 
> Just when she thinks she is going to make a breakthrough the president of the galaxy has a special announcement to make. Something that will change everyones lives they say.

As they got back 5 hours later from one of the hardest scrapping days she had ever endured, she could not wait to lay down, the treasure was forgotten and even before she thought about food or washing she passed out from sheer exhaustion. 

Waking the next day to a kick int he foot and the first thing you look at being a stinking pile of Plutt shit over you is not a great start to the day.

"Get up now lazy, we have to go back to the site, and finish up i mean what the hell do you think this is motel, lazy bitch". It was becoming more and more common that he would finish a sentence like that, she pretended that it was a form of endearment almost like 'thank you my dear' which always made her grin a little, which also caused him to throw something at her (luckily she was super fast and he was super not so hey she lived to fight another day). They got to the site and it was just another harsh day in the Jakku sun, which had gotten up to 51degrees today, on a planet with two suns just was delightful, I mean if you thought one was sun was bad, you had never been to Jakku, but you got used to it day after day. 

They had been at the ship for a total of 10 hours today and they think that they had pretty much taking anything of value, speeders had been coming and going with trailers and trucks to traffic it back to the scrap yard, where they would then spend the next month or two breaking it all down, cleaning it up getting it running and then selling it. This was Rey's favorite part of the job, she loved to tinker and fix things she found she had quite a knack for it. 

As they got back tot he yard, Plutt was standing the middle of the compound, not unusual as he kept saying he had to keep a look out for thieves in this place, he stopped them as they all went to the make shift kitchen to get the measly ration of food and water for the day. "Listen you good for nothing scavengers, the president of the galaxy is making an announcement today, and they have said that every being great and small has to listen, so this will be you lunch break today". He shuffled off "lousy good for nothing presidents, don't know a poor mans work do they, think they know it all". Rey looked at Marnee, who was her best friend in this place and they put their heads together "So what do you reckon", Marnie just shrugged "could be anything, but its not like he will be coming to Jakku to pick up all of us to become his princesses is it". They both laughed and tore into the portions, Rey laughed but she had always dreamed something like that would happen to her, someone coming it to rescue her, to tell her she was special. 

The old holobox came on and Rey got up with her tool belt still attached, she took out a screwdriver and turned it int he side until the things came clear, she soundlessly sat down as she heard the sound of the galactic leader come onto the screen. "Being of the galaxy, it is with joy and sadness that I come to you today. for many of you, I am sure you do not think past the planet you live on, but for a lot of being n the galaxy that is not the case and they travel from planet to planet for a number of reasons, I am sure that you would all know that they are galactic armies, but there are also a select few that look after the planet above and beyond the call of duty. Jedi knights are beings chosen by superior beings before they are born, and they are taken and trained to use the gifts the gods have given then by the elders. These knights have been keeping evil at bay and all of you safe since the beginning of transcribed time. It is with great sadness that I tell you that one of their own has turned against them and slaughtered 80% of the knights population. Although there are some left, this is not enough to keep the force balanced. This is the most important thing in the universe, balance must be put back in place otherwise evil will prevail. The remaining knights will be traveling to each and every known planet in our solar system, every single being will be tested in a number of ways, we MUST find some force sensitive beings to train and continue this tradition, or the galaxy as we know it will fall to the dark side. I ask you all to cooperate and do all you can to help the knights, who we all owe our freedom to, may the force be with you".

At this the holobox dies and everyone was left open mouthed with their jaw almost on the floor, Plutt stood and told them all to get back to work, "their are no force Jedi's here so get you filthy hands back to work, lazy cretins'. 

Rey could not believe it, her head swimming with ideas and playing back in her head the world of the president, what was a Jedi knight, what was a force, who were the gods?. May the force be with you, what had he meant by that, she had so many questions and sometimes she wished she had a holopad so that she could research things, but her tomorrow she was allowed 5 hours off, maybe she would go into town and ask around to see what a Jedi was. 

As she closed her eyes that night, she remembered the treasure and as she pulled out she flicked the switch, the tend illuminated by the blue laser, she was transfixed by the amazing colour. What was this thing, hm and as she shut it off and hugged it to her chest her eyes close, she dreamed of two people fighting with swords, funny they looked the same as her treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the latest chapter, always happy to read comments.
> 
> Fingers crossed everyone enjoys the work.


	3. The Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the presidents address, Rey starts to dream of another life, she cant quite snap out of it all day. 
> 
> Is it something from her past or is it in her future.

Rey awoke this morning with her treasure in the arms, squeezing he life out of it, like a comforter for a child. She had never really had anything comforting in life before, so she was thankful for it, even if she did not know what it was. 

She went tot he fresher and got ready for the day, everyone was int he kitchen eating there breakfast portion, she sat down next to Marnie, she tried to tell her about the dream she had last night, but it was almost like someone or something was telling her not to share it, like it could just be her secret. They were rushed through their meal as usual and Plutt said that they all better get to work, or find themselves a new place to live. Just the daily life of a scrap yard. 

Rolling her eyes at Marnie, as Plutt came around and told them how lazy they all were, she looked out of the small crack in the aluminum walls, she saw commotion outside and tried to get taller so she could see what was going on. Plutt must have seen her, and as he came over a thundering banging came from the outer gates. Plutt had never really been one to welcome guests, especially since most of the parts in here had been illegal requisitioned. She turned and made a sign with his hands, which , as the signal for them all to hide in their holes, they had been doing this since they were all children.

Looking out of her hidey hole, Rey saw a bunch of soldiers in white masks come in, they had a holopad in their hands and they were showing Plutt somehitng, she tried to ease out just a little to see what was on it, but she pushed into a garbage can making it fall to the floor, the soldiers looked around and then said they would search the place. Plutt looked livid and as his eyes narrowed onto Rey's she knew this was not going to end well for her. She jumped out of the hole and ran, as fast as her legs could take her she bolted out of the door past the white heads and into the sand of Jakku. She knew this place better then most people and she was used to the temperature and well lets just say survival was something Rey had been particularly good at. 

Sprinting down the road, she stopped and saw some other kids and asked if she could hide with them, (that was one thing the adults never got, Jakku's kids all stuck together), they hid her and as the white head soldiers and Plutt came looking they shook their heads not pointing her out. Plutt stayed longer then the soldiers and looked around narrowing his eyes. As she watched him walk away, the kids told her it was safe. She thanked them and wondered what the next move was, she saw that the white helmets were gathering people and putting them onto a ship, maybe she could just blend in and be taken to another planet, taken to the president maybe even be tested to be a knight. There was a dream that she would love to come true. Luckily due to her small stature she was able to sneak in pretty unseen, and as she sat with 100 others in a room, a white helmet came in. He removed his helmet, well she removed her helmet and spoke "you are all here to be tested as per sanction 1001 from the president of the galaxy, you are to be tested to see if anyone on this god forsaken planet is force sensitive, you will not complain or you will killed, you will not run, or you will be killed and you will not move until you are told or you will be KILLED". As she walked away her cape billowing after her, Rey couldn't help but smile. "I don't know about you guys but i'm pretty sure we are going to be killed if we breathing". No one else seemed to find this amusing, she just sat back and waited for her turn to be tested. 

She really hope there was not going to be any numbers int he testing, or books as Plutt was not the best at getting them to school so she could only read some words, that he deemed useful like; how much, parts and food portion. As one by one the people around her were taken into another room there looked to be only a couple left, she didn't know where the others went, maybe they had all been chosen and could now be becoming Jedi knights.

At last it was her turn and another white hat came in, he pointed to her and then the door, she got the message and followed them into another chamber, she looked around, wow this was a really nice ship, she would love to take a look under the rims someday, get her hands on the cockpit just to see the wiring. She was pushed a little and as she turned around she saw some of the other people she had been in the anti chamber on their knees with people over them with their hands raised and eyes closed. What the hell were they doing, she finally got into the room and a lady with braids that looked like bread came over, "hello, thank you for coming, today we are testing everyone to see if they are force sensitive, we know its scary and no one has explained anything but if you are part of the force then we will explain it all". Shrugging her shoulder, the bread lady smiled a little and just as she was about to speak again the door burst open "for kriff sake mother, this is the biggest shit hole int he universe you think we will find anything or anyone useful to us here i mean christ's sake can we go already". Rey looked up and instantly wished she hadn't this guy was massive like a good half a body length bigger then her, but she was not going to take his shit. "hey listen here you nerfherder, Jakku is a place that keeps the world moving, you see this ship, when you need parts you come to Jakku because we are makers and fixers, but i would not expect a spoiled rich idiot like you to understand that us little people kepp you big dicks in the air". He looked down at her and his eyes widened into saucers he was literally gob smacked, and as someone clapped in the background she turned to see a man that was older but looked kind. 

"Kid, that was the best thing that has happened in front of me in a long time, you anded my son his ass and i literally want to bow down to you, whats your name". Rey smiled up at him, as she felt sunshine radiating out of the man "I'm Rey, and you are", she held out her hand "Han Solo, resident pilot and maintenance man, and husband to the most beautiful princess in the galaxy". The bread lady came over and pushed him aside, "please don't mind my husband, its just that most people are frightened of Ben so they don't say anything back to him when he is being rude. 

I am Leia and that is my son Ben, do you mind if we test you now". Ben looked furious and a little embarrassed, he pushed into his mother "fine i will do it, i mean its going to be quick she has nothing special about her at all", as he looked down and saw her lip started to tremble he had the strangest feeling overwhelm him and he bent down and brought her to him "I'm going to test you now". As he opened the force and took in his surroundings not noticing that everyone had wondered why he was holding her, or why he apologized, he looked into her eyes and into her mind, he was poking around for a hint of anything and then he heard her "What are you doing in my head, and why do i feel so comfortable with you, when i should have punched you for touching me", he could not answer but he saw something amazing inside of her and he knew at once that she was special.

He opened his eyes and looked down into hers she looked up and blinked and then he spoke "my special one, i have been waiting for you", he then bent down and kissed her, Rey lifted her body up and pulled him even further to her, her arms snaking around his shoulders into his amazingly smooth hair and she kissed him with everything she had, he tongue teasing his bottom lip and asking for entry and one he opened his lips it was like she had finally come home, like she finally belonged. No one in the room dared move but Leia and Han were slightly worried that this was going to get out of hand, Han thought he better do something so stepped towards them and tapped his son on the shoulder, nothing so then he smacked him and said "your mother, uncles and father are right here Kiddo, think you can hold it together until later", he consdiered it and Rey took the decision out of his hands, "ph my god, i am so sorry its just that we got carried away sort of thing happens when you find the other part of you isn't it". Everyone looked stunned and as Ben got up he took her into his arms and lifted her up, her legs automatically tangling together around his back and he led them out of the room connected again at the lips. 

Luke looked around at everyone "Soul mates in the force a Dyad, I have read of them existing but never thought I would see one, they are essentially perfect for each other, where he is anger she is calm, where she is noise he is quiet. A perfect balance and finally my nephew can get laid and stop being so damn grump all the time", with that he laughed and looked at his twin she smiled and shook her head and they all decided that this had been a successful trip and as they all went back to their rooms they distinctly heard some banging coming from Ben's room, and as the door shut Han and Leia in their room Han smiled to himself and praised his son "Go get em kiddo"


	4. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have just found each other, but can they get through the storm that is their past, even if everyone supports them. Will they have the guts to support themselves.

Finding someone who is literarily perfect for you, is quite a daunting experience but you cannot be ungrateful and as Ben looked down at Rey, his actual soulmate, he felt all the gratitude in the world. 

He was always a different boy, not making friends easily and having so much anger misplaced, it was really hard for him to come from the famous, Solo/Skywalker/Organa blood line with them all being so perfect. He had always been on the outside looking in, but with Rey as soon as they touched it was like a puzzle being completed and he had never been happier. He did not want to let her go, but he thought he should give her some space so he dislodged her arms and took a step back, as soon as he stood back Rey took a breath and began to cry, he was back in her arms in a heartbeat "what is it sweetheart, please what happened", he pulled her chin up so that she was looking at him and as she sniffed she said brokenly "you want to leave me, please i can be what you want please don't leave me alone". His heart broke at how little she sounded and he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and going to the bed, laying his back against the head board he placed her in his lap while rubbing her back "Rey my precious one, I will never leave you again, I just thought that maybe you might was to have some alone time to process, I don't want to force you or make you feel uncomfortable that would kill me, so I just thought i would step back and give you time to breathe".

Rey moved quicker then Ben thought possible and pressed her lips to his, as soon as Ben realized this was actually happening he began to participate and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. A moan escaped her and he pushed forward pushing his tongue into her mouth and then pulling her closer still, she turned in his lap and straddled his legs, he was the one to let out a moan then and Rey smiled against his lips. He could not allow her to get cocky and he quickly reversed their positions and had Rey on her back with him lying between her legs, he smiled and she did the same, bending his head down to hers, she touched her forehead to his and they both shut their eyes feeling this bond forming between them . Rey was the first to speak "Ben, i know we don't really know anything about each other, but i have to tell you that i have never felt so loved and so much like family in my life and I don't plan on leaving you ever again, and i know i am rambling but please tell me you feel the same". She looked up hopefully "Rey, my dear sweetheart you have to know that you are it for me, i have never been in a relationship and i am awkward, and angry and not very good at social gathering but I hope that you van look past that and see that i love you with all of my heart and I would stop at nothing to ensure that we have time to get to know each other". Rey smiled "how much time she asked. "Forever" he said and leant down again.

She was writhing under him and he could not believe this amazing women was his, and he was hers it was just the most precious gift the force could give, so rare and beautiful his other half was. He wanted to show her how special she was to him so he shimmied down her body kissing her as she went, stopping at her amazing palm size breast he nipped the right one and then the left, his fingers coming up to gently squeeze on then the other "Please Ben, please don't stop" as he wriggled he smirked and continued. Kissing her stomach and then running his tongue over her navel he kissed the inside of her milky things and his fingers started to tease her clit over her panties. "Fuck me please ben, yes please" he tore the panties off and inserted a finger into her "Fuck me baby you are so wet and tights, lets see if we can get you ready for my cock, would you like that" She nodded and he continued. 

After making sure to prepare her he asked her about birth control, she said she didn't need it ever as she was a virgin, and he said the same, they agreed that they would think about it but they wanted to feel each other in the natural way the first time.He lined up with her opening and pushed in slowly, knowing he was very well proportioned, she let out a long breath and wiggled trying to get comfortable. Ben couldn't believe this was happening and asked her if he could put more in her, she nodded and bit her lip hard as he put the slightest bit more into her, "Fuck Ben, more" he smiled and then pulled out, she looked up shocked before he slammed into her his balls hitting her and he thrust deep into her, she had never felt so amazing and as they writhed together Ben picked up the pace "Baby, Rey please open you eyes and look at me, I need you to know that I have never been so happy in my life, I love you". The smile he got in response was blinding and as she reached up and kissed him roughly his thrusting became erratic and she met each thrust with her own "Ben, I love you too, you are my heart and my everything". He smiled and then she put a hand on him to stop, he did instantly "Listen Ben, before we both cum I want to know you better and something is telling me to bite you, would that be ok with you, on your neck and you do the same just as we climax i need to do it, would it be ok"?.

Ben nodded not sure his voice shaking like a leaf would give the impression of how much he wanted to be bitten and claimed by her. She urged him on again with another filthy kiss, "fuck me hard my love now", Ben did and began shallowly fucking her and then pulled out, slamming back in a second latter his hard cock fucking her rapidly the bed was moving, but neither of them cared, "Fuck Rey i think i am going to cum, are you close" she could not do anything but nod and as she started to shudder he sped up and then let go, and as he did she surged up and bit into his neck, he leant down and did the same and as they both cried out images flashed between them. 

The images were coming faster and faster to the couple on the bed, just having copulated they lay their Ben on top of Rey as their lives literally flashed before their eyes, seeing each other childhoods and hardships was so hard for them both, but they were learning about each other. Ben saw the little orphan in the junkyard, no friends really but such an amazing survivor, Rey saw Ben alone all the time, not have anyone to care for him, even though they were right there, being passed over for a galaxy hurt him dearly. She pulled him closer and the both wept for each other. 

After 2-3 hours they had known each other better then people who had spent a lifetime together and they couldn't believe that they finally had someone who they could rely on. They knew they had to face obstacles int he future but as long as they were together it didn't matter.

Rey woke early the next morning and thought she would have a look around this magnificent ship, she had no idea where she was going , only this feeling that it was the right way, she walked into a room and found Luke, Han and Leia sitting around a table eating breakfast, Leia jumped up first and came for her arms outstretched, Rey wasn't sure what was happening until she was engulfed in the most amazing hug (well that wasn't Ben) , she smiled into Leia's neck who she could feel was crying "i am so happy you are here Rey, my son has a soulmate he will be happy, I cannot tell you how amazingly happy for you both I am". She smiled so wide that Han told her to save it for his son, but he got up and tapped her on the head "you like machines don't ya, engines and stuff kiddo, coz if you do then please come and help me in maintenance, all these so called special Jed's don't give a shit about how they are getting places and are useless at fixing shit all" She nodded and was about to say she would love to when she felt Ben upset, she pushed Han away and ran out of the room, finding herself back in the room with Ben in bed crying, she jumped onto the bed and put her arms around him "whats wrong my heart please tell me what happened" Ben sobbed "you were not here when i awoke i thought you realized i was not for you and left, i am sorry but please don't leave me" her heart broke, she knew he was as damaged as herself "I just went to explore i was talking to your mum and dad for a minute, i wanted to let you sleep, believe me i cant leave you, i would never I love you more then life itself" They kissed and as Luke, Leia and Han stood in the doorway as they followed her thinking they were under attack or something they all sighed and decided to give them some space.

Much later Rey and Ben emerged dressed and he took her to see Luke, "Luke , Rey here has something that belongs to you" she held out the treasure and as he picked it up he smiled, "where did you find this i lost it about 15 years ago wow". She explained about her past and where it was he shook his head "well then lets give it a try, can you turn it on for me please Rey, she flicked the switch and they all smiled as a blue light engulfed the room "well then i think i have a new apprentice to train". Rey smiled brightly and checked if it was ok with Ben to leave him to go with her new Master Luke. He nodded and said he would always be there and to just talk to him through the bond, finding someone else's thought and words in your head take some getting used to but they would not have it any other way. Ben decided to go and meet with his friend Poe in the cockpit. 

Walking into any room on a ship that you cant see through is always a risk but nothing could have prepared him for Poe (their best fight pilot and captain of the ship) locked in the most intimate embraces naked with one Finn (soldier), they both jumped when the door opened and as e stood there with wide eyes, Poe tried to hide Finn's body from view "hey Ben you ok, can we help you" Ben could not shut the door quick enough, but as he got over the initial shock he was so happy for his friend who was definitely unlucky in love. Finn was a great guy who had joined their cause after leaving the galaxy armies and not knowing what to do with his life, they were both lost and it seemed that they had found each Other. Wow talk about love is in the air. 

He wandered back and saw his mum and dad in the cargo bay, he went in and his mum came over hugging him tightly "i am so happy for you and proud of you son, i always knew you were waiting for someone" Han did the same and Ben held on to him for a little longer then his mother, really wanting to feel his dad be happy for him, Han hung on just as long and Leia burst into tear "my two boys", she joined them and this was how Luke and Rey found them 10 minutes later, LUke shrugged and went to join the group hug and Ben looked towards the door at his soulmate. This amazing women who had made him whole, who understood all of his short coming and had a few herself, but he knew then and there that he would do whatever it took to make her happy for the rest of his life. This must have been transferred to her over the bond and she had tears in her eyes and nodded telling him she felt the exact same "Get over here kiddo" cam from Han and Rey ran over to join them, the group hug engulfing her and finding Ben's lips quickly. "I love you so much Ben, you are everything". Leia sobbed loudly and as they stood there they realized that they could get through what was coming in the future as they had moments like this, Rey was finally complete, she had her family and a place for herself but more importantly she found Ben.


End file.
